Godzilla: Monster Gladiator
Godzilla: Monster Gladiator (ゴジラ：モンスターグラディエーター, lit. Gojira: Monsutāguradiētā) is a 2019 fan film created by Max Carroll. The sequel to the 2017 film Godzilla 1980, as well as the second entry into the Kyushu trilogy, the film depicts Godzilla as he is shunted away to a distant planet in order to duel to the death with other alien monsters in the midst of an alien invasion of the Earth. Plot 3 years have passed since Godzilla defeated Satkuma in San Francisco. In that time frame, the Monster King has conquered several hostile, though not threatening in comparison, kaiju all over the planet. After a fight with the monster Ebirah near Hong Kong, Godzilla retreats from the city, swimming back to his home on Iwata Island. At the same time, G-Force, a new, anti-kaiju section of the Japanese Self Defense Forces, attempt to discover a way to stop the kaiju without having to rely on Godzilla each time a new one emerges. Miki Saegusa and Chris Jackson, 2 top-ranking members of the organization, conclude that any sort of mecha or man-made weapon would not be effective against the monsters, as many of the newer ones have proven to be resistant to G-Force's maser tanks. However, when they refer this data to the higher-ups, they are rebuffed, stating that their new mecha program is the only assurance that the monsters can be stopped with guarantee. At the same time, on another distant planet, an alien race known as the Garogans are seen observing Godzilla's battles with the Earth's other monsters. Proving that he is both a threat to their plans for invasion, and yet an interestingly tenacious fighter at the same time, the Garogan leader, Baron, orders that Godzilla be abducted from Earth and brought back to their homeworld. Back on Earth, Chris and Miki are searching through the monitors in an attempt to find more hostile kaiju that may emerge from the woodwork. However, they are interrupted by satellite alarms going off that indicate anomalies coming from space. The pair then notice what appears to be a UFO entering Earth's atmosphere On Iwata Island, Godzilla is sleeping in a crevice near the shoreline when he is attacked by the monster Shadorah. Godzilla and Shadorah fight, and the latter monster is defeated by Godzilla's atomic breath. The Monster King is then besieged by 2 more monsters, Bakugon and Zandolla. Eventually, Godzilla is surrounded and overwhelmed by the combined might off all the monsters attacking him simultaneously. Godzilla is eventually knocked unconscious Trivia * This film draws it's story from several past Godzilla films, primarily Invasion of the Astro-Monster, Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, and Godzilla vs. Megalon. ** In addition, the film also borrows elements from the 2006 comic book storyline Planet Hulk. ** Along with this, the inclusion of the Garogas, renamed the Garogans for the film, was inspired by the TV series Zone Fighter, a show set in the same universe as the Showa Godzilla series. Category:Godzilla Fanfiction